


必有回响

by Torudays



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 12:39:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19251388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torudays/pseuds/Torudays





	必有回响

已经完全不知道需要被屏蔽的到底是什么了：（

要是这次发成功了的话，也算是必有回响的事了

*B左，年龄操作，年下小哭包x不恋爱主义老司机  
*安定巨型OOC，有双箭头滑板车  
已经彻底是年更遥选手了，真心地感谢包容和阅读，但愿博君一笑：） 

 

-  
直到吴世勋的手机发出低电量预警，门口最近吧台座的客人才终于起身。那人慢条斯理把外套和公文包收拾好，堂而皇之无视吴世勋迫切想下班的绝望眼神，施施然走向洗手间，还不忘伸脑袋窥探一眼帘子缝隙间的后厨情形。  
洗刷整理的工作都已告终，打烊的流程进行到最后一步，只欠这位上帝大发慈悲。当迎客的铃铛被碰出本日最后一下送别的清脆声响，老板终于从后厨小隔间里钻出来，他端端正正背好自己纯黑色的包包，迫不及待熄灭店内仅存的那盏灯。毛茸茸的圆脑袋从吴世勋眼前掠过，后者心下了然立刻跟上，唯恐迟半秒就会被锁在这片黑漆漆里。  
这是吴世勋在这家小拉面店打工的第十天，他通过十天的观察合理猜测：刚才那位不坐到天荒地老不罢休的客人是冲着老板来的——至少这十天里，那家伙一天不落地定时定点报道，吃一口得冲老板的方向看三眼；即使今天老板当着他的面把看板收进屋无声下逐客令，他也能心平气和坐到老板躲进后厨以示投降。  
从老板熟练的应对方式来看，这种情况应该不是第一次了。推理出这个惊人可能性的吴世勋，幻想拓展到了不能按时下班的未来，顿时心情有些苦涩。  
“请你喝饮料。”  
走神的吴世勋没来得及客套一下，双人份饮品的硬币就已经落进自动贩卖机肚子。单手开罐喝果汁的男人侧颜也很迷人，吴世勋打量老板大大的眼睛肉肉的唇瓣，思索起人类看脸吃饭的可能性，一心二用的结果就是选择错了饮品。  
“今天不喝果汁了？”  
做生意的记性应该都不错，老板对熟客们的口味偏好和习惯了然于胸，会留意吴世勋对饮料的选择道理上也并不值得大惊小怪。察言观色用在做生意上可谓如鱼得水，但一个帅哥将体贴入微的观察力用在人际交往上，难免会让人想入非非。至少单纯大学生吴世勋这就被打动了，雪白的脸颊泛起粉色的小羞涩。  
“嗯，今天想试试柠檬苏打。”  
到了路口，吴世勋把失败的选择揣进口袋里，和嘱咐他注意安全的老板挥手道别。老板有点猫背，背影娇小动人，看得人不小心就爱意泛滥。吴世勋隔着衣袋捏捏冷冰冰的易拉罐，有点惦记果汁的甜味，又记起老板给他做的牛肉炒饭香气，紧接着莫名其妙同情起那个客人来。  
他应该是喜欢老板吧，可老板不是女生诶——不过大概能想象他的心情，虽然是男人，可老板实在太讨人喜欢了些。  
“会做饭会过日子的帅哥真的好容易惹情债。”今夜吴世勋编写起被悲伤包围住的爱情剧，并且入戏颇深，冲着给他开门的舍友劈头盖脸发表感慨。  
吴世勋胜似亲哥的竹马兼唯一室友朴灿烈虎躯一震，乍一听还当自己平白无故挨了夸，满头问号这孩子究竟是去打工，还是去了婚介所。

+  
边伯贤二十岁那年最大的惊喜，莫过于租到了暗恋对象同一栋楼的屋。这个暗恋对象是从家步行十五分钟就能到的拉面店老板，虽然拥有萌得惊天动地的手办体型，却实实在在是个男人味十足的的真男人。彼时小老板都暻秀已经眼熟了这个眉眼乖巧的常客，又经过七八次后者精心设计的电梯偶遇，两人终于互相介绍了姓名。  
边伯贤永远记得恋情从好感中正式萌芽的契机，那天他为都暻秀挡住电梯门试图制造二人世界，却被穿着宽大花衬衫的B系男人打破了甜甜的小期待。年轻男人貌似和小老板关系匪浅，他接棒了的挡电梯门的工作，堵在门口恶声恶气谈着什么劈腿不劈腿的话题，听着就闹心。边伯贤脑袋里的小暴龙气得喷出火，心下生出一只手疯狂抽这坏他好事的情敌大嘴巴。  
“再说就算我真和别人睡了那又怎样，‘我们只是炮友’不还是你说的吗？管这么宽活该自讨没趣！”  
电梯门试图关上，却碰了壁只得蔫蔫地弹开。狗血电视剧拍摄现场般的现状很是梦幻，唯一旁观者的心情被蹭出血痕，疼得不着痕迹又悠久绵长。短短数秒的荒诞戏码有着漫长酷刑同样的折磨人效果，首当其冲的都暻秀无意再配合，便在边伯贤脑门一热差点真揍人前率先做出了反应，于电光火石间猛出一脚，把满口屁话的人踹出半米开外，动作干净利索得像是拍死一只蟑螂。都暻秀火速按下关门键和自家楼层键，还不忘回头对边伯贤说了句抱歉。边伯贤迷恋的人就是有本事高效率打破一切窘境，就算辣鸡炮友要他出丑替他在邻居面前出柜，他也仍是全场第一的风度翩翩。  
靠啊，好帅。都暻秀那一脚仿佛是踩在了边伯贤心上，边伯贤的全部愤怒与感伤全部化为了酸甜的少女心情，他决定放下一切的纠结，决定要对小老板死心塌地，甚至还暗自高兴身为男人的自己也有被接受的可能。  
只是都暻秀选男人的眼光似乎不怎么样，正确攻略他的前路暂时昏暗无光。

-  
吧台的灯穿过倒扣的玻璃杯底，在桌上投出玫瑰花样的影，朴素的浪漫一朵朵铺开，融入进桌面的纹理。  
进入用餐时间的吴世勋又有空关注店内爱情剧了，他咬着勺子偷偷看那位铁杆粉丝级别的客人，感叹后者真是长得温柔又漂亮，横看竖看都是一副任由人欺负的软模样。此时糯米糍客人得到老板的亲自服务更是露出了快要紧张到哭的表情，一口气说了好几个谢谢，仿佛给他端炒饭的老板是什么送仙丹的救世神仙。  
没出息，抓住机会说点别的啊。  
“今、天晚上客人不多呢。”  
“是啊，从下午开始大雨就没停。”  
“也是哦。你带伞了吗？”  
“带了。”  
“嘿嘿我也带了，好巧。”  
太傻了，我们学校怎么培养出你这么个战五渣，我没你这种乐色学长。吴世勋痛心疾首，恨铁不成钢。

为满足八卦欲望，吴世勋可谓殚精竭虑刷老板好感度，从后者口中套出的情报零零碎碎，爱吃什么不爱吃什么，出身何处毕业在哪，无关紧要却听着迷之暧昧。吴世勋嘻嘻笑道‘你对那位客人过度关心，才助长了人家光明正大视线骚扰的风气’，却被老板一句「你也连续来消费四年，我能把你整个家族的生辰八字都背下来」击碎了艰难构建起的双箭头幻想。  
商人重利，呵，男人。  
听老板说便宜学长在校期间试图来店里打工，却因为当时顶着一头金发而被拒之门外。曾把彩虹嫁接到头上的吴世勋闻言噤若寒蝉，半点不敢抖出自己丰富的染发经验，默默地对眉眼软趴趴的客人又增添不少同情。  
有过狂野历史的男人在又正又直的老板世界里，大概永远不会有得到名分的一天。  
真的太可怜了。  
吴作家艰难探寻剧情朝着HE发展的可行性，玻璃玫瑰影子很应景地沾染上哀怨的气息，层叠的花瓣形状组成繁复的纹路，像极了某个人心里空有入口的迷宫。

+  
都暻秀饶有兴致地撩开边伯贤乱糟糟的额发，手掌贴上他发烫的脸颊，这家伙醉得眼神迷离脸颊红扑扑，薄薄的唇似乎泛着水光，惹得都暻秀非常想吻他。  
实际上都暻秀比任何人想象得都更愿意亲近边伯贤，并且想亲近的原因一点也不纯洁高尚。给边伯贤一百次机会他也想不到，自己浑身上下都恰好是心上人的取向。  
捏着怎么看都对胃口的人软软的颊肉，都暻秀的心思已经开始歪了，被调戏的边伯贤却只觉得堵在脑袋里的酒精一下子全部炸开，烧得他头晕目眩四肢僵硬，心跳声一下比一下响亮，咚咚咚地，又沉又疼，砸得他一时间忘记了怎么呼吸。

这天边伯贤是铁了心要碰瓷的，他打听好了小老板独自上班的日子，估量着喝下应该刚好能让自己微醺的酒，计算好了在路灯下哪个角度的光影会显得惹人怜爱，然后又用练习好了的语气神态冲朝思暮想的人撒娇。  
「不要走」  
嘟着脸的酒鬼抓住都暻秀的细手腕，似乎觉得自己不够硬气，便又加强语气命令道：不许走。  
勇敢的边伯贤借着酒精的力量，光明正大地把朝思暮想的小老板抱了满怀，他有太多理由这么做，出于长久以来无法言明的爱意，出于即将离开一段时日的寂寞，出于撞见心上人被花裤衩男人抓住手的不甘。边伯贤豁出去了，即使都暻秀浑然不觉自己的心意，甚至对方并不是单身，他也要演一出戏，做一个让都暻秀念念不忘的坏男人。

从把都暻秀带进自家门，到把人推倒在沙发上，一切都顺利地不可思议。边伯贤自然是高估了自己的酒量，可眼下让自己发昏的究竟是酒精还是都暻秀，不得而知。都暻秀兴致满满地用指肚轻柔地捏捏边伯贤的颊肉，觉得用被沙发咚的视角看他很有意思。居高临下的边伯贤却被简单的一个动作甜得心头兵荒马乱，硬生生幻听出一声急刹车般的高亢鸣响，都暻秀的眼中是他从未见过的暖意，温柔到大概他吻下去对方也不会拒绝，这使他无端渴望并畏惧更多。边伯贤相信都暻秀也对花衬衫和花裤衩甚至花帽子表现出过类似的柔软，但他们和自己不一样，有过或有着名正言顺享受这种柔软的身份。  
说来也好笑，本来煽动起都暻秀的恻隐之心好乘虚而入是计划的第一步，真博取到了同情却又不明不白地愤怒。边伯贤深呼吸警告自己清醒一点，命令自己要好好演出一个横刀夺爱坏蛋的样子，于是他拿开都暻秀的手，皱着眉头唯恐都暻秀看不懂他在闹脾气。  
“你还要装不知道吗？我一直——”蓄谋已久的道德绑架即将上演到重头戏，可还没来得及把单恋许久未果的责任堆到对方手上，边伯贤自己先一步被心虚打倒在地。  
“一直？”  
“一直都••••••”表白已经溃烂在肚里太久，在都暻秀面前要说出口必须先划开皮肉去找。边伯贤本就没有耍心机的底气，他无法让都暻秀对自己产生愧疚感，毕竟动情时刻本就是撒不出谎的，又毕竟在确认对都暻秀的心意之前，边伯贤认真地纠结过、抗拒过、甚至试过恋上他人，虽然试图打消好感的努力都成了无用功，但边伯贤的单恋到底难称得上合格。  
我到底在干什么呀。边伯贤不知道要把骤然满溢的难过怪罪于谁，心里的郁闷有了形状，一个劲儿想从眼睛往外跑。  
为男人流的泪都是爱上他时脑子进的水，情感刊物诚不欺我。  
“你明明知道的•••你•••我•••”边伯贤嘟嘟囔囔，发现自己声音都在打颤，便又把抱怨半途而废。  
“我不知道啊。”  
看吧，这是没有办法的事情。  
边伯贤心里想得倒是清楚，可原本还憋得住的眼泪却在这句话的作用下全涌了出来，豆大的泪珠铺天盖地砸在都暻秀蜜桃般的脸蛋上。被欺负得这样惨，却偏偏无法讨厌对方，这让边伯贤更加沮丧。  
都暻秀不厌其烦地用手指为边伯贤擦眼泪，欣赏他眼睛红红嘴唇发抖的可怜模样，暗自赞叹漂亮的小孩掉眼泪也漂亮。说实话，都暻秀本是存心要逗泫然欲泣的边伯贤的，可真看到他掉眼泪，更坏心眼的话竟然就忘光了，甚至脱口而出一句“我只知道你喜欢的人现在绝赞单身中。”  
怎么解读都是引诱。  
边伯贤噙着泪花懵了，他觉得自己好像应该开心的，原来自己的表白合法合理；可在此之前他又好像应该骂一句都暻秀干嘛非要揣着明白装糊涂。不过现在这些都不重要，重要的是都暻秀的手臂搭上了自己的脖子。  
“都暻秀。”边伯贤第一次当面念他名字，只觉得脑袋烧得他整个人马上就要被蒸发。  
“嗯？”  
“•••我喜欢你。”  
“嗯。”  
“我喜欢你。”  
“嗯。”  
“我喜欢你。”  
“那么不做点表示吗？”  
狡猾。  
边伯贤恍惚了一下，身体先于所剩无几的理智做出回应，不争气的唇舌无法好好讲出心中爱意的万分之一，只能唇与唇重叠，舌头缠上舌头搅出不知羞的声音。亲吻愈发深入，身体也渐渐发沉，吻到最后边伯贤已经不记得自己姓甚名谁，不明白自己身处何方今夕何夕。  
完了。  
这是边伯贤失去意识前的最后一个念头。

-  
吴世勋刷完最后一只锅时，老板正叼着烟折最后一只纸鹤——当然还是背着他心爱的黑色包包，以备随时可以锁店门回家。  
纸鹤的材料来自吴世勋带来的草莓味软糖包装纸，可惜老板这天莫名牙疼，吃不了糖只能玩糖纸。老板曾经除了纸鹤偶尔也折小纸船，主要赖吴世勋没事找事问他说哥你的船怎么不带帆，船肚子里也没有尖尖的小凸起，换来老板理直气壮的一句“因为哥不会”。然后好像就是从那时候起，老板就赌气似的再也不折纸船了。  
老板果然很可爱。  
虽然是gay。  
目睹花裤衩男人来店不吃饭而去啃老板嘴唇的经验可以称得上奇妙，当时吴世勋已经和老板熟到知道对方性取向也不会大惊小怪的地步，甚至再深入八卦下去得知花裤衩只是一夜情关系也没让他多惊讶，让他心情复杂的仅仅是，老板仿佛没有半点兴趣谈情说爱。  
老板对亲近的人非常好说话，第一天还会看吴世勋太闲而没事找事派他去擦灯罩，没过几天甚至开始安利他手游，好让他空闲时和自己组队打副本；相处时日再稍微长几天，不提能指定晚餐菜单的福利，也不说能从家长里短聊到明星流言八卦的百无禁忌，更不提听吴世勋提了嘴家里新组装的书柜不稳，便二话不说借钉子电钻的仗义；即使吴世勋傻乎乎用钢丝球刷坏他最宝贝的煎锅，也没挨半句骂。  
相对的，老板对概念中‘不是自己人’的态度则极为冷酷。那天老板把妨碍他做生意的花裤衩赶出门的态度委实果断，吴世勋虽然领教过他吐槽捣乱客人的毒舌，但花裤衩到底不算一般的客人，那种果断完全就是教科书级别的拔屌无情。  
对待感情的原则因人而异，孰好孰坏不是外人可以随意评价的。可老板和花裤衩怎么说也是有过那种•••亲密关系的人，为什么就能对人家那样绝情呢？  
老板对自己有多亲切温和，对花裤衩的淡漠带给到吴世勋的冲击就有多大。  
曾以为又正又直的老板显然不直，仅剩的‘正’在他略显渣男的感情处理方式上也岌岌可危，想要攻陷这样一个大boss，看上去等级只够打史莱姆的便宜学长可怎么办才好啊？  
吴世勋看便宜学长的眼神悲悯成分日益增加，某天见他神情带着明目张胆的娇羞，甚至主动和老板讲了几句话，惊得吴世勋连忙问老板是不是对他做了什么。  
“什么都没做。”  
真是要了亲命了，这毫无感情波动的语气  
吴世勋咬着雪糕感慨无望的爱，朴灿烈见状默默抽了张纸巾替他包住了棍子，听他絮叨便宜学长的虐心单恋，实在忍不住问道，“你去打工体验生活怎么还真情实感追起CP来了。”  
“因为看上去真的好可怜。”

+  
基本上都暻秀是个很实在的人，因为决心贯彻不恋爱主义，所以才会果断甩掉违反约定纠缠不休的一夜情人。  
这样的实在人说了没对边伯贤做什么，就是真的没做什么。不可否认都暻秀对边伯贤有所企图，但那晚对方睡过去了，床头柜里也没找到避孕套，哪怕小都暻秀已经斗志昂扬，都暻秀本人也艰难维持住了绅士姿态没趁人之危。  
虽然边伯贤令都暻秀心动到，第一次渴望与某人缠绵。  
被那种自以为没被察觉到的发烫目光，数日数月又数年地注视着的话，就算不是gay也能察觉出他的心思。都暻秀认为对这种可爱的视线生出一点眷恋并不过分，但长久的眷恋便是爱恋之情。都暻秀没想到自己也会产生主动拥抱他人的念头，这种感情焦灼、新鲜且恐怖，和同一个炮友睡多了都会忍不住施加自己的控制欲而自说自话受伤，都暻秀猜要是哪一天边伯贤不再望向自己，那就算毫无立场，自己也会失落不甘。  
边伯贤碰瓷，都暻秀是乐得上当的，因为他终于有机会堂堂正正宣泄自己的欲望，然后就能像断了和任何一个炮友的关系一样，干净利落地处理好未成形的感情，以绝后患。  
可惜边伯贤没给都暻秀这个机会，“什么都没做”这话，可是蕴含着后者千丝万缕的怨念。

无意间玩弄了老司机的边伯贤也并不好受，他醒来后发现身边空无一人，抱着甜蜜心情去见那个梦里人，却被一把扯出了梦境。  
「我做了一个美梦」  
「白天也可以做梦」  
「你不记得昨晚了？」  
「记得，我们什么都没做」  
「可是…」  
「嗯？」  
「没事了」  
「嗯」  
可拥抱、亲吻，还有温柔的表情不是现实吗？边伯贤在都暻秀深色的眼眸里试图找出玩笑的踪迹，却只看到一脸傻样的自己。边伯贤的孤注一掷本就没什么胜算，都暻秀不费吹灰之力使得他溃不成军，怨得了谁。  
边伯贤花了几天时间难过，捧着碎掉的心找都暻秀道别。车票的时间定得相当体贴，提前三个小时去一趟都暻秀的店恰好能赶上客人最少的时段，不会影响他做生意，极大降低了惹他不快的可能性。边伯贤拖着自己的行李箱在门口踌躇，内心排练告别完迅速跑掉的流程，越想越觉得自己来找都暻秀的行为毫无意义。好在都暻秀在边伯贤逃走之前主动走出来和他打招呼，接着后者像是被老师点名了一样，以一问一答的形式，乖乖汇报自己要被派去出差一阵子的工作安排。  
「虽然昨天什么都没做，但我记得你的表白」  
都暻秀放任边伯贤去揣测自己的意思，再一次无耻地抛下长满钩子的诱饵。边伯贤先是晕晕乎乎又瞬间不敢置信的表情颇为滑稽，都暻秀有自信，要是这种时候还不对这个小朋友温柔一些，他大概又会被自己弄哭。  
边伯贤是彻底被哄得顺毛了，塌下去的耳朵尾巴都支棱了起来。都暻秀却懊恼得不行，和边伯贤道完再见转头就骂自己绝对是刚吃完饭的缘故，血液全去了胃里以至于脑袋暂时性出问题，竟然就下意识说出了私心满满的话，导致自己彻底惦记上了他砂糖馅的笑容。  
尝到了点甜头的边伯贤没意识到，自己成功令都暻秀对自己牵肠挂肚，只知道自己被这么隐晦地一撩拨，对他更加恋恋不舍。

-  
本来吴世勋还感到不对劲，便宜学长竟会有连续五天不出现的时候，直到周末又见到那张熟悉的糯米糍脸，他才把心又放回肚里。  
通过被动的偷听，吴世勋乐见老板比自己更惊讶，这至少说明便宜学长对于老板来说还是有些特殊的。当然最感人的还是便宜学长的发言，他说，他是特地从出差地坐车回来见老板的。  
吴世勋偷偷拿手机查车票，看到最快路线显示的时间，只觉得尾椎骨隐隐作痛。  
震撼我全家。  
凡事有一就有二，由于老板对便宜学长的突袭来访采取了默认态度，后者理所应当将其理解为了鼓舞，把原本日常的见面愉快地安排成了周常。吴世勋很快适应了后者报道的新频率，并且内心的成就感随着便宜学长见老板时愈发灿烂的笑容不断膨胀。要知道吴世勋刚开始打工那会儿，便宜学长还是个只敢偷窥老板的害羞小面包，如今已经能自然地露出漂亮的笑——虽然是只对着老板一人。  
把一周分量浓缩在一天里的热情，那可是相当浓厚，吴世勋觉得就算薄情如老板，也多少会有所触动，这要还能保持冷静，他只能忍痛脱CP坑。好在老板没让吴世勋失望，甚至于不知不觉间会为便宜学长流露出吴世勋未见过的温柔。  
吴世勋肯定他俩绝对私下也有交往，线索之一是老板提到便宜学长时语调会甜不少；线索之二就是老板又开始折小纸船，带船帆带小尖尖的那种，问是谁教的，他就满脸笑意答非所问道：“现在的年轻人真可怕，你知道河马的汗是粉色的吗。”  
“•••是粉色的所以呢？”  
“他知道很多这种知识，很可怕吧。”  
你想说的其实是可爱吧？会为这种鸡毛蒜皮小事开心的你才可怕！  
每周末的下午六点到晚上十一点，成了吴世勋以上班为名义守望老板和便宜学长的愉快时段。吴世勋亲眼见证他俩相处模式的愈发融洽，磕糖体验从惊喜到见怪不怪甚至到腻味，终于肥起胆子趁着两人聊天时玩笑道：二位真是恩爱得羡煞旁人。  
不见半点尴尬之情的老板从善如流，大方地搂住便宜学长的腰，如婚礼上的人生赢家般体面回答道：谢谢支持，我们会幸福的。  
突如其来的官宣吓呆了两个人，尤其是便宜学长，吴世勋就没见过能脸红得这么快、这么彻底的人。  
爱情是真实存在的，吴世勋内心的小人捂着嘴痛哭流涕，感叹自己终于不用再觉得便宜学长可怜了。  
但本以为千辛万苦守得云开见月明，下一个周末，便宜学长却没有出现。

+  
已经晋升为明恋对象的人上门来啪啪啪的情形究竟该如何应对？被热吻袭击了的边伯贤毫无头绪，只得任都暻秀把他推到床上为所欲为。  
都暻秀骑在边伯贤身上舔他嘴角的小痣，发烫的鼻息生生带得后者呼吸急促起来。边伯贤试探性地扶住都暻秀的腰，确认对方不反感，便大胆地将手掌贴上他的后背，用松松的拥抱圈住他，隔着薄薄的衣料感受他的体温。都暻秀身上有香甜的沐浴露味道，边伯贤很庆幸自己一回家就先冲了澡，不至于担心怀里的洁癖嫌弃自己脏。  
一周一次的见面很快就成为了升级暧昧的借口，先从勾小指开始习惯，然后是脸颊上的吻，再是不需要请求就可以被允许的拥抱。边伯贤不必再掩饰见到都暻秀的欢喜，他本想劝诫自己不要再奢求，但唇舌交缠之际便想肌肤相亲，知晓了对方皮肤温度后便渴望融为一体，对都暻秀的欲求是无底洞，他无望逃脱。细腻的心流淌出许多感慨，边伯贤轻轻捧住都暻秀的脸好让自己霸占住他的视线。  
边伯贤软软道：“上学的时候，我为你打过架的。”  
“直接撒娇就行了。”都暻秀握上边伯贤优美纤细的手，漫不经心说着撩人的台词，顺势含住他的大拇指，艳红的舌滑过修剪干净的指甲卷上他雪白的指尖，舐过黑色的小痣。边伯贤心下一万个不好，理智和血液一个劲儿往身下冲。都暻秀见边伯贤有了感觉，便吐出他的手指轻车熟路剥下他的睡裤，隔着内裤揉捏他逐渐隆起的欲望，凑到他耳边转而含住他的耳垂。  
“你勃起了。我帮你舔一舔。”  
这个人讲着露骨的昏话，表情却还是一等一的正经，边伯贤比起感动和害羞更多感到的是惊吓，都暻秀太冷静了，就连把他的精液全数含入口中的举动都理所应当似的不动声色，或许吃棒棒糖都会比口交的神情来得生动。都暻秀托着边伯贤的脖子与他接吻，将他发泄出的液体渡入他口中，吻毕舔干净他嘴角的唾液，还不忘调笑一句：“早泄？”  
“因为是你•••”  
“好好，乖啦。”都暻秀轻轻揉揉边伯贤的脑袋，吻了吻他高潮后暂时有些发虚的眼睛，抚摸过他的胸膛与腰肢。  
都暻秀扒下边伯贤下身最后一层遮掩，从裤兜里掏出避孕套和便用装的润滑液，褪下自己的居家裤，跪在他腿间拆避孕套。这个人的眼神与手法都在煽情，但一系列举动都如此熟练且公式化，循规蹈矩又严肃庄重得仿佛不是在做爱，而是在法庭上下判决。  
“你和其他人也是这么做的吗？”  
“不至于，约我的人都会自己带着套。”  
“都是炮友？”  
“嗯，我是不恋爱主义。”  
“我也只是你的一个炮友吗。”  
边伯贤的感情很容易就暴露在语调里，自认很会解读他的都暻秀手一顿，有些心慌地赶紧去看他表情，见对方还没哭便暗暗松了一口气。都到这一步了，都暻秀可不想再因为该死的心软而放弃抱他。  
“也对，虽然你说过‘我们会幸福’，但却没说明是以怎样一种形式。”边伯贤的声音发抖，说出的话却没一点退缩的意味，“都是我的错，没领悟到比起表白还有更该说的话，所以你还没有搞清我们的关系并不是炮友。我从来都不是容易知足的人，想要的远不止一个炮友名分。”  
“•••什么？”都暻秀不自觉停下手头动作挺直腰杆，他从不知道不哭鼻子的边伯贤也能让他没辙。  
“我喜欢你，我最喜欢你，这一秒比上一秒更喜欢，下一秒比这一秒更喜欢。我想成为你唯一的恋人，请和我交往，都暻秀。”

-  
便宜学长没出现的周末，老板表现出一目了然的心不在焉，连清理排水沟时都一言不发。按照惯例，也就老板花样频出的碎碎念能减轻吴世勋的心理压力，但这周老板的沉默，无疑使得恶臭的作业环境更加恶劣。  
盼星星盼月亮都不如盼一个便宜学长来得煎熬，直到周一老板还是一副魂飘天外的模样，吴世勋不由得长吁短叹异地恋不靠谱——他上的是晚班，这个点老板还没恢复正常，只能说明便宜学长还没出来救场。  
然而风尘仆仆赶回来的人并没有赚到老板的好脸色，他乐颠颠宣布自己拼命提前结束了出差，可以回来了。  
「每周都浪费时间在私事上的人，竟然还能顺利完成工作」吴世勋没好意思吐的槽被老板冷冷淡淡说出了口，本该该温馨的重逢场面骤然降温。  
便宜学长听罢丝毫不慌，从容道：“因为是影响我未来幸福与否的私事，所以一点都不浪费。而且如果我是这点小事都应付不来的逊色男人，就配不上暻秀了。”  
哦豁，直呼其名。吴世勋在刀缝间抠糖。  
便宜学长应该是一下车就来找老板的，他打完招呼便匆忙带着行李离开，留下面无表情的老板用眼神在他宽阔的背上不断捅刀。  
即使见到了面局面依旧不容乐观。  
可怜，真的，太可怜了，世上怎会有这般缠绵悱恻爱情。  
今夜的圆月本该很美，只是缥缈的云笼住了她的清辉，徒留冷意倾泻而下。  
吴世勋掂着又一次因为分心而选错的柠檬苏打，还没喝就已经觉得心底发酸。回家路上的街灯这会儿看来分外明亮，衬着遥远的月光朦朦胧胧虚虚晃晃，望得人心充盈哀愁。

+  
都暻秀收到过的表白并不少，炮友意乱情迷之时甚至会对他说‘我爱你’，但都暻秀清楚，男人在床上爽的时候多好听的鬼话都不能信。  
边伯贤笑出小虎牙，说自己不会再走了，可都暻秀比起感动，更多地却是感到被戏耍了一番，愤愤不平到心痛的地步。短短的两天滋长了多少的不安，边伯贤一点都不会明白。  
“还以为你连表白都得靠喝酒。”都暻秀讨厌现在的状况，他在意得不得了的人在催促他释放被压抑的感情，这个人甚至不久前刚刚惹完他。  
“我喜欢你，请和我交往。”  
“不是说了我不恋爱的吗。”  
“请和我交往。”  
“闭嘴。”  
“请和我交往。”  
稍微放任便会恣意疯长的占有欲背后，是轻易就能坠入爱河的过分感性，都暻秀一直以来用无情伪装出的理性外壳，仅仅因为边伯贤无意带乱的节奏而千疮百孔。边伯贤不厌其烦地请求交往，可都暻秀真的好难对他承认，自己早就喜欢他喜欢到自己害怕的地步。  
“•••那就算不是炮友吧。还做吗？”都暻秀不情不愿地妥协，还在抱有侥幸，大概和他痛痛快快睡一觉，想要与他恋爱的冲动就能安分下来。  
但是啊，边伯贤可是偷窥了好几年都能保持含情脉脉眼神的人、可是每周坐十几个小时车只为找自己说几句话的人、他可是——他可是知道很多无所谓小知识的、世上最好玩最可爱的人。  
用对待一般炮友的方式对待这样的人，真的会有用吗？  
“不是炮友的话，不做点表示吗？”边伯贤果然不好糊弄，他像是一眼看穿了都暻秀的小九九，不许都暻秀扯开话题，后者光着屁股乖乖跪坐着的姿势很是稀奇，别别扭扭的表情反倒逗得人想强迫他说出实话。  
都暻秀对着边伯贤笑眯眯的小脸依旧硬气地保持沉默，思考机能却几乎快报废光了，要知道当年跟家里出柜他都没这么紧张。明明年龄、人生阅历甚至性经验都能吊打眼前笑得人畜无害的小年轻，但这个小年轻的脑门上贴着大写加粗的‘我中意的’标签，都暻秀便无计可施了。  
完了。都暻秀心下一片凄凉。  
“•••我也喜欢•••你。”  
“嗯？”  
“我不想谈恋爱，但还是喜欢上你了。”  
“嗯。”  
“才见完面却马上就会觉得想念，忍不住想你在其他地方做着什么，会不会又喝了酒去和谁表白，光这么想就会生气，气着就会想干脆把你强奸了算了，但稍微想想就又觉得你好可怜就心疼得不行，我就是有这么喜欢你。”都暻秀被逼急了，噼里啪啦地，把乱糟糟的表白一股脑扔了出来，他总是能在感情劫持理性前恢复那个潇洒的自己，但边伯贤让他抓不住逃脱的时机，他的心思已被全数戳破，喜爱之情奔着跑着飞着、一口气爆发出来。  
都暻秀对边伯贤的喜欢到了不讲道理的程度，就是有这么喜欢。  
“所以才不想谈恋爱，真的一点都不想，明明不想的•••”  
边伯贤终于忍不住起身扑过去抱住了都暻秀，这次不必借着酒精也能主动吻住他，不必再有任何顾虑地渴求他。边伯贤单向恋慕的人坦陈又羞怯，聪明却也笨拙，并且比自己想象地还要热情，可爱到令他终究哽咽着流下泪来。  
“嗯，我喜欢你，你却只想上我。”  
“不是•••你别哭啊，这么讨厌的话就不做了，以后再说。”感到肩头湿意的都暻秀吓得魂飞魄散，急忙拍拍边伯贤的背，有些迷惑这次自己明明没使坏怎么又把人惹哭了。屡次欺负哭比自己小好几岁的小朋友，还是自己最喜欢的小朋友，都老板积攒的罪恶感一下子上头，捶得他不知所措。  
“要做，现在就做。”边伯贤毛茸茸的脑袋依恋地在都暻秀颈窝蹭了又蹭，手探进都暻秀居家服下摆里，摩挲过他细腻的肌肤贴上他的肩胛骨，利用体重自然而然将他按倒。  
“行，但是你先起来。”感到腿根被个梆硬的玩意儿顶住，都暻秀不由得脸一烫，推着边伯贤试图挽回一点做1的尊严。要知道之所以会有炮友对都暻秀纠缠不休，要因之一便是他器大活好，做惯了上面那个的人突然要做0，委实有点难以接受。然而边伯贤纹丝不动，甚至将那颗毛茸茸的脑袋移到了都暻秀胸口，有样学样都暻秀刚才舔他的方式动起舌头。  
“我练过好几年合气道”隐约感到都暻秀的毫无威胁的抗拒，边伯贤抬头羞涩一笑，又含蓄地补充道，“偶尔也去去健身房。”  
“这和你又硬起来了有什么关系吗？”被嘲讽了体力的都某人很是不爽。  
还有，你转换心情未免太快了一点吧？我这边还在内疚呢！  
“有关系，我喜欢你，而且我是个精力充沛的健全男人。”  
“你之前没和男人做过吧？知道怎么做吗？”都暻秀继续负隅顽抗。  
“确实没有。可是你不信我吗？”边伯贤眼眶还红红的，配合他翘翘的鼻尖弯弯的嘴角，怎么看怎么嗲兮兮。都暻秀没出息地一下被击沉，算是深刻体会到了边伯贤先前说出那句‘因为是你’是出于怎样一种心态，自己这会儿心软得简直能被他当成橡皮泥任意揉捏。  
“我会努力让你舒服的！请让我做吧！”  
“•••戴套。”  
一个不慎就是雏菊血流成河的现实问题，根本和努不努力没半点关系，都暻秀却就是让步了——所以才说谈恋爱真的很麻烦。  
边伯贤这小子其实根本就是天然黑吧。  
都暻秀在被分开腿的那会儿功夫才醒悟到这一点，只恨自己恋爱脑蠢得不行，却完全没意识到对方的恶劣算是自己间接养成的。

边伯贤醒来第一件事就是后怕地看向身边，确认这次人没有消失，非常好。安下心来缓缓给脑子开机，香艳的记忆碎片逐渐组装成一个大写的‘爽’字，边伯贤疯狂想亲亲都暻秀，又怕闹醒他，只能侧过身撑着脑袋细细研究他的睡相。  
都暻秀睁眼便是边伯贤明媚到令人毛骨悚然的笑容，危机意识迫使他下意识弓腰抬脚上边伯贤的腰，软绵绵地推了推，像是要踹开他。边伯贤不慌不忙，稳稳抓住了都暻秀的脚，把它合在掌间，甜甜地和都暻秀道早安。  
“早上好，暻秀。昨天做了很美的梦。”  
“白天也能做美梦。”一提昨晚都暻秀就感到窒息，计划要干爽别人却反被推已经很羞耻了，本想用在对方身上的避孕套还一个不剩全用在了自己身上，边伯贤说他不知足，还真是他妈的一点也不懂节制。  
“唔，白天的美梦啊，早安吻？”  
“不要，还没洗漱。”  
“那么把我的联系方式给你吧！”  
“随你。”都暻秀懒得接茬边伯贤的跳跃性话题，想摸手机给他却发现已经被他拿在了手里。  
“自己输入吗？”  
“你来吧，密码是我的生日。”  
“好~•••这个是谁？叫你‘宝贝’的。”  
“哪个？噢，想约我的人。”  
“我可以生气吗？”  
“不可以，没看我从没搭理过他吗。而且被你表白过后我就再也没有约过炮。再说这家伙自称是1，我一直没同意和他睡，他就隔三差五发信息骚扰。之前好像找到男朋友消停了一段时间，最近又来劲了应该是分手了吧。”  
“拉黑不就好了。”边伯贤的虎式微笑绽放开，都暻秀被盯得浑身发毛，下半身难以启齿的部位隐隐作痛，“为什么存着炮友的手机号却没告诉过我联系方式？”  
“把他的信息设置为广告邮件后根本没放在心上所以忘记了，说起来你怎么连广告都看啊，删了他吧——我们住这么近，没必要存吧。”  
要是有了联系方式，老子绝对忍不住疯狂电话轰炸，还不是为你着想。  
“没必要？”  
“•••既然现在交往了当然就必要了。”  
都暻秀很识相地没继续揪老虎尾巴毛，瞅着边伯贤删掉所有带炮友备注的号码存进自己的，备注‘边伯贤’前还加了个a以霸占通讯录顶部，活像个微商。  
要是普通的炮友，睡完还敢这么黏人，早被都暻秀揍下床了，他活到这么大哪有受过这种委屈，更可恶的是这小小的憋屈还让他觉得心里挺美。都暻秀悲怆地检讨自己，昨晚被干到射都射不出来，可能就是自己曾经放纵肉体的报应，边伯贤绝对是上天派下来制裁自己的。  
坚持不恋爱主义的人一旦坠入爱河，就不得不得重塑人生模式。  
“存好了！”  
“满意了是吧。”都暻秀见边伯贤乐呵得不再那么凶相毕露，缓下绷紧的神经打算收回自己的脚，气哼哼的鼻音软得过分，“起开，我要上厕所。”  
“想尿尿？很急？”  
“不然也不会醒了。”  
听到这话的边伯贤不知道被打开了什么奇怪的开关，他非但没松手反而顺势拉开的都暻秀的腿，亮着眼睛莫名兴奋道，“暻秀，你知道吗？”  
边伯贤每次分享小知识的时候都是这种天真无邪的语气，都暻秀的直觉告诉他这次好像哪里不对劲，却也还是停止蹬他静候高论。

事后都暻秀深刻反思自己为了搞边伯贤而送上门的莽夫行为，所幸对方已经成长到会在自家床头柜备避孕套了，姑且暂时避免都暻秀见识更多人性的恐怖。

-  
“你知道吗。”吴世勋换制服的时候听老板突然发声，心一紧。  
这周二恰好是本月发工资的日子，人为财死亦为八卦疯狂，饶是吴世勋再怎么愁店内爱情剧的发展，也不得不去上班。好在听老板的语气，心情似乎并不算差。  
“啊？学长又告诉你什么了？”  
“男人在有尿意的时候进行肛交，能获得成倍快感。”  
？我不想知道这种知识啊！但究竟发生了什么说完整啊我好在意！！你确定加倍的只是快感而不是别的什么破廉耻的感觉吗？？？  
这个知识点显然远远超出了吴世勋的脑补范围，更是破坏了他对现状的理解能力，纯洁大学生一时语塞。  
“年轻人——真的很可怕。”都暻秀取下唇间一直没点燃的香烟，扭过头不给吴世勋研究表情的机会，只露出个红透的耳朵，夹着烟的手甚至有些发抖。  
吴世勋内心万马奔腾，猛然意识到原来自己一直以来都磕反了CP，脑海中浮现出便宜学长羞涩的脸和软萌萌的笑容，怎么样都难以把这么个人和刚才老板的劲爆发言扯上关系。  
虽然一时间有些难以认清现实，但吴世勋本能地、突然就开始同情起老板来了。

END.


End file.
